The research proposal involves 1) the measurement of the blood production rates of certain androgens and estrogens in diseases associated with abnormalities of reproductive function and with peripheral evidence of altered androgenic and estrogenic biologic activity; 2) delineation of the sources of the androgens and estrogens (whether from gonadal secretion or precursor conversion in the periphery) which enter the blood in these disorders; 3) studies on the mode of transport (free or bound to a protein) of the androgens and estrogens in normal and disease states; 4) measurement of the rates of extraction, metabolism and conversion of the androgens and estrogens by human adipose tissue and muscle in vivo; 5) in vivo measurement of the rates of uptake and metabolism of androgens and estrogens by the normal and diseased uterus; 6) identification of the overall sites of peripheral conversion and interconversion of precursor and product steroids as they occur in vivo in non-human primates; 7) studies on the mechanism which influence and control these conversions; 8) measurement of the excretion of unconjugated estrogens and androgens in the urine and correlation of these excretion rates with production rates.